


Love is, Really Fucking Weird

by Ghostxsx (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking away your problems, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I almost hit you with a car AU, I found out I'm gay, Levi has lots of money, Life is hard, M/M, Self-Harm, Shy!Eren, Teen strugle, Triggers, like dame son, self hate, smut soon, under age drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghostxsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is an 18 year old boy that is going through a kind of hard time in his life. When he get's drunk at one of his friends party's, he ends up in the middle of the road and almost fucking die's. Now he has to deal with a crazy hot midget and an angry sister on top of his fuck all life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun. It's really long and I didn't really plan to go into this one as much as I have. Ha, well I hope you all enjoy! I update at random but this one is kind of hard to wright some times so yeah, just letting ya know~! The fist chapter is really fucking long so if you want something quick to read this is not it, sorry!

          “Eren, wake up!” Mikasa yelled at me as I curled into myself. “We're going to be late for school if you don’t get your ass up.” I barely sat up to look at her as I yawn.

 

          “Alright, alright, I’m up now.” She just sighed and left the room, most likely angry at me for not waking up sooner. I stuck my tongue out at her as she did, making a childish face to show how displeased I am with having to wake up. I rolled out of bed, not even bothering to brush my bedhead, and made my way to the bathroom that’s connected to my room.

 

            Me and my sister live in an apartment in the city Trost, it’s a small but comfortable apartment that only has 3 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms, and a living room connected to a kitchen. The rent's fair and we have help from Hannes, the man that use to take care of us after my mother died and father didn’t come home from work. Hannes adopted us and took care of us as best he could.

 

            As I ran out of the bathroom, checking the time, I pulled off my sleep clothing, put on blue jeans, and a random band shirt I found on my floor. Hastily sliding my hoodie over my head and stuffing my phone in my jean pocket before slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I left my room in a hurry. Mikasa was just standing by the door already ready to leave.

 

            “Sorry,” I tried to get out, but she put her hand up to shush me.

 

            “No, it’s fine, Eren, we just really have to go now.” And with that she walked out the door, speeding up to get to the elevator so we can get to our car (birthday gift from Hannes). I locked our apartment's door as fast as I could, then ran after my sister. Once we were at school I knew this was going to be a shitty day.

 

            “Hey, Jaeger Bomb!” Jean mocked as I turned my head, just in time to see him flipping me off.

 

            “Fuck you too, horse face!” I yelled back, after rolling down my window. He just grinned as I flipped him off with both my hands.

 

            “Don’t encourage him,” Mikasa chided in her "mom voice", which made me sigh and roll my window back up.

 

            We couldn’t find a place to park, and by the time we did, the first bell hand rung telling us class had started. Me and Mikasa walked into the school together calmly, as if we weren’t late. Walking to the front office, we got late passes then split up to go to our normal classes.

 

            This happened sometimes so I wasn’t freaking out, it was just kind of a pain in the ass. The school day was boring and dragged on for fucking ever.

 

            The only good part about the day was that Reiner was throwing a party at his house since his parents were out of town for the weekend, and they let him have alcohol in the house even though were all only 18. Mikasa told me to not overdo it and that she would be the designated driver, along with Annie and Marco. Marco because he didn't want to drink until he was legal, Annie because she didn’t like to drink unless Mikasa was going to drink, and Mikasa because I apparently can’t hold alcohol very well.

 

            I understand that she has thantophobia or some shit like that with me, but it gets annoying sometimes.

 

            After school, I was walking back to the car with Mikasa when I noticed something off to my left. I was furious at what I was seeing. I stormed over to Armin, who was curled up on the ground as 4 attackers kicked and hit him.

 

            “Hey!” I shouted.

 

             I punched the first one I saw in the face, breaking his nose on impact with a satisfying crunch. I glimpsed Mikasa kicking one of the other guys near me out of the corner of my eye. As we fought I glanced over to Armin, who was leaning against the wall. He didn't look too bad; a few bruises and cuts here and there.

 

            After we had finally fought off the attackers they ran off. I wanted to chase after them, feeling that they didn’t get nearly enough of a beating but I was worried about Armin.

 

            “Armin, are you okay?” I asked, running up to him.

 

            He brushed a few of his blond locks out of his face. His blue eyes had just the hint of tears on the gold lashes.

 

            “I’m fine, Eren, thanks for helping me.” He looked down, a look of shame in his eyes. What did he have to be ashamed of? I wrapped my arms around him, pushing his head into my shoulder.

 

            “Me and Mikasa are always here for you Armin. You're our best friend ... I’m sorry we didn’t get here in time to stop them from hurting you.” I mumbled into his hair.

 

            We stayed like that until Armin finally pulled away. Mikasa was leaning against the wall, just watching to make sure no one came back and tried to interfere in me and Armin’s talk.

 

            “Hey, you okay?” I questioned, holding onto his shoulders. He just nodded, with a small smile on his face. I felt a small smile spread across my lips. “Hey, do you want to come to a party with us? I know you probably want to study but ... I really miss hanging out with you. It’s at Reiner’s and there'll be alcohol. So what do you say? Me and Mikasa will pick you up and everything.”

 

            He nodded once more. “T - that ... sounds really nice. I would love to go.”

 

            I slapped his back and burst out laughing. I was so happy. I had wanted to hang out with Armin for a long time. We were still best friends but we didn’t see one another a lot.

 

            “Great! Me and Mikasa will pick you up at eight thirty and head over to Reiner’s then. Do you want a ride home as well?” I queried, looking at Mikasa to see if that was okay with her. She gave me a small nod, along with a faint smile.

 

            “Actually ... I was hoping we could go to the mall, and hang out a bit before the party. If that would be okay with you guys?”

 

            He added the last part in a rush and his cheeks flushed. My eyes lit up at the idea. I looked over at Mikasa with large puppy dog eyes that I knew may or may not work on her depending on her mood with me. Her face broke within seconds and she was covering her grin with her bright red scarf.

 

            “That sounds ... really fun, to be honest,” Mikasa spoke calmly but with a hint of excitement in her voice.

 

            I smiled up at her and looked back to Armin, who also seemed pretty happy about the whole thing.

 

          We got into the car and hung out at the mall until around six, then dropped off Armin at his house.

 

            When me and Mikasa got home, we cleaned up the apartment a little, then had dinner. Which I made, and I'm not going to lie, I am a fucking rad cook.

 

            After dinner, I hopped in the shower and changed my clothes. I now wore a black beanie, black ripped up skinny jeans, a dark gray tee, and five star shoes.

 

            I walked out of my room to find Mikasa by the door wearing gray shorts, a large white t-shirt tucked into her shorts, her red scarf, some red tights, and black slip on shoes. We went to pick up Armin, seeing as now it was about eight thirty-two, and made it to the party, thankfully not being the last ones.

 

            Jean and Marco were there when we walked in, just cuddling on the sofa. The brunette's face dared me to make fun of him for doing so, but I didn't, just shrugged and made a b-line for the alcohol. Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie were all around the small table. Annie had a bottle of water in her hands instead of a red cup that held the toxic liquid.

 

            Ymir and Krista were making out in the kitchen, so I just stayed near the table talking to Reiner and Bertolt about nothing important. As the night wore on, Sasha and Connie came in with more drinks (yippee) and we all got pretty hammered. Expect for Mikasa, Annie, and Marco of course. One minute, I remember sitting with Armin singing some drinking tune, and the next I was standing by a road nowhere near Reiner’s house.

 

            As I tried to stumble across the street, something seemed off. The next thing I know everything is way too fucking bright and I can’t see anything but the light. I stare into it with wide eyes and my jaw slack. Was I dead? No, a person doesn’t just kill Eren Jaeger in such a stupid way. But I was close to it. The man had stopped his black Ferrari 360 Modena just in time not to kill me. I just stood there, staring into the lights still.

 

            “What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” he bellowed as he threw open his car door, getting out.

 

            Holy fucking shit. That’s it. I’m gay as fuck. I wanted this man as soon as I had laid eyes on him. His black hair fell in an undercut, and his sharp blue eyes stunk into me. I liked the feeling, but I didn’t know why. I was too drunk to care as he stormed up to me. He was quite a bit shorter than me. I really didn’t mind that, though. I just wanted to stare into his eyes.

 

            “I asked you a question,” he growled out at me, baring his white teeth in a snarl. Damn, he was pissed, was it bad if I thought it made him look hotter?

 

            “Um, I don't know what I'm doing out hear, sir.” I slurred, cursing myself for how the words were formed. Now was not the time to be a drunk little bitch, stuttering like I had never talked to a guy before.

 

            His thin brows furrowed closer together. “Are you fucking drunk, kid? How old are you?” he queried irritably, sounding disgusted by the words in his mouth.

 

            “I - I’m eighteen, sir!” I didn’t answer his first question fearing that he would be angry at me.

 

            “Shit,” was all he said for a while. I was left in an awkward silence as he took a few steps back from me, crossing his arms and giving me a look I couldn’t read. Not in my drunken state, at least. “Alright, get in the fucking car,” he finally ordered as he turned on his heal to head back to the driver’s seat.

 

            I rushed to the passenger door trying not to stumble, and doing an okay job for as drunk as I was. Once I was in the car and buckled up, he began to drive again. I kept my hands in my lap, and my head hanging low. I felt ashamed for some reason. Like I had done something to disappoint the man when I felt a strong urge to please him. After about 6 minutes of silence, he spoke up.

 

            “Are you going to tell me where you live so I can take you home or what?” His voice was irritated and somehow it hurt me. I winced not meaning to and huddled into myself a bit more. Then there was silence once again. I didn’t look over at him worried that he may still be mad at me.

 

            “I - I can just call my sister to pick me up, you d - don’t have to -” Before I could finish talking he interrupted.

 

            “No, really, it’s fine. Just tell me where you live, kid.” His tone was still aggressive but a bit softer. He removed one of this hands from the wheel to brush through his hair. I sat up a bit to look at him, and his sharp eyes glanced over at me a few times as he kept driving.

 

            “Oh ... o - okay.” I tried to keep my cool as I talked to this man. “I live over in Shinganshina District.  It’s a small apartment complex on Maria Road.” I shifted in my seat feeling unnerved and a little sick.

 

            “If you throw up in my car, you're dead.” His voice dropped all softness, as his words of warning made me suppress a shudder. I did not want to die today, though it would seem this would not be my only close call with death see as how, oh, I don’t know ... I was almost hit by a fucking car!

 

            I let that thought sink in and this time shivered in my seat. I wrapped my arms around myself and shook my head, trying not to think about how close to death I had really been. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned my head to look at the man that had almost killed me.

 

            “I - I’m going to call my sister to let her k - know I’m on my way home.”

 

            He gave me a quick nod and I put her number in, pressing the call button.

 

         “Eren! Where the hell are you? Are you okay? What happened?”

 

            Mikasa’s loud voice nearly burst my eardrums and I tried not to wince. I knew I had failed when I noticed the small smirk on the strange man’s face.

 

            “I’m alright. I just wanted to let you know, I'll be home soon. Are you at the apartment?” I turned to look out the window as we drove.

 

            “Yes, I’m home, Annie and Armin are here with me. Armin passed out, though. Where did you go, Eren? I was so worried ...”

 

            Her voice trailed off and I felt a sting in my heart to hear her so sad. I knew what she was talking about the moment the words left her mouth.

 

            “I’m okay Mikasa. I don’t really remember what happened or how the hell I got on - um - the road, but I’m alright. This guy is giving me a ride home because he sort of ... almost hit me?” I got ready for the worst but all I got was a sigh.

 

            “Well, at least you’re okay.” She sounded upset, and I felt bad about everything. I didn't even know how I got onto that fucking road. I shook my head to myself trying to think, how was I going to make this up to her?

 

            “I’ll be home soon, okay? I’ll see you when I get home ... love you,” I replied in a hushed tone trying to keep the sexy man from hearing my words. I wasn’t embarrassed or anything, it was just private and I didn’t want him to hear.

 

            “I love you too. See you.”

 

            I hung up and stuffed my phone back in my pocket, turning back to sexy driver man. He was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. His mouth twitched up into a smirk, then he looked back at the road.

 

            “So, uh ...” I didn’t know what to make of the smirk. It threw me off. Even if it wasn’t a full smile, it was still beautiful and I wanted to see more. “W - what’s your name, sir?” I questioned in a somewhat quieter voice, fearing my question might make things awkward.

 

            “Levi.”

 

            He kept his eyes on the road, and after 15 more minutes of driving in silence, we pulled up to the apartment complex. I looked over at him and gave him a wary smile.

 

            “Thank you for, um, not killing me and giving me a ride home.” I scratched the back of my neck and could feel my face getting hotter. Shit. Fuck.

 

            “It’s not a problem kid. Say, instead of apologizing, why don’t you make it up to me ... by telling me your name.”

 

            His face looked bored, still, but there was a glimmer in those pretty, pale blue-grey eyes that wasn’t there before. My blush deepened and I tried to keep eye contact with him. He shifted his body to face me. I had already unbuckled my seatbelt, and my door was open. I gulped back all my nerves, and tried to give him my name as best I could.

 

            “E - Eren Jaeger ... m - my name i - is Eren Jaeger.” He smirked at me and I could feel it go right to my dick. Shit. Goddamn. Fuck.

 

            “Well, hope to see you again ...” He moved closer to hiss the words into my ear, and I could feel my hair stand on end, suppressing a shudder as my face flushed darker. “Eren Jaeger.”

 

            His voice dropped lower and sounded so fucking sexy, I thought I would fucking cum right then and there in his car. I made a yelp in the back of my throat that I cursed myself for as he pulled back to look into my face. All I could do was give a shaky nod as I jumped out of his car, closing the door and then turning to walk into my apartment.

 

            I tried my best not to sprint in there but tried to get in as fast as I could. How was I going to take care of this fucking tightness in my pants when I had to sit through one of Mikasa famous sister-brother talks?

 

            Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren get's home, him and Mikasa talk, and a lot of other stuff happens. 
> 
> (Also German Hanji man... hella yes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOLY!!!! Thank you all for all the hit's/kudos/comments on this story! I didn't think any one would like this story to be honest. He, I'm still looking for a Beta Reader for this story so sorry for all spelling mistakes. (シ_ _)シ  
> I tried to get this chapter out as quickly as I could, so I hope you all enjoy it! Perv Levi is what keeps me going in life so sorry about it~!  
> Now go, go be free and read my crappy writing! (★^O^★)

          When I made it to the apartment I was tackled by Mikasa, into a large hug. I stood frozen for a second, but then when I felt her hold on me tighten I wrapped my arms around her and shut my eyes. I don’t know how to start or if I should even talk at all. I open my eyes when I felt her grip loosen. I look into her gray-violet eyes and she begins to look me over, making sure I was okay.

 

            I barely noticed Annie sitting on the sofa watching us. Mikasa and I talk about what happened only a little bit, she just seemed happy that I was at home and safe. She told me Armin fell asleep on my bed, so I told her I would just sleep on the couch. The night passed quickly, as we all went to bed. I’m the last one to wake up. I sit up feeling stiff and sore from sleeping on the couch. My head is spinning, and it feels as if a jackhammer is hitting my skull.

 

            I looked around to notice a glass of water, some pills, and a note on the table in front of the sofa. Picking up the note, I read:

 

            Good morning, sleepyhead!

 

            Annie took Armin home. I’m out shopping for groceries right now, but call me when you wake up. I’ll be home at 7 if you can’t find your phone, so if you need anything, that’s when I’ll be home.

 

            Have a nice day, Eren!

 

            - Mikasa

 

            I sighed, taking the pills and drinking the whole glass of water. When I reached into my jean pocket, which held my phone, my eyes went wide. Had I lost it at the party? Where the hell was it? I let out an over dramatic sigh of frustration. I would have to head over to Reiner’s and ask if he had seen my phone. Great, just how I wanted to start my day.

 

            I got up and look out the window. It must have started snowing eerily this morning, since I didn’t remember snow falling at all last night. Now there was a light sheet of the frozen liquid all over the city. I went into my room to change out of the party clothing from last night, tossing them, carefree, into my hamper. I pulled on some random jeans, an undershirt, and a large tan sweater. I also grabbed a black scarf and a large black coat to help block out the cold.

 

            I leave the apartment feeling at least a little better than I had when I woke up. My head no longer spinning but still having a little pain in my temples. Once I got on the street, I tried not to shiver as the blast of cold air rushed through me. I walked, having no real destination in mind. Letting the sound of the busy street and random chats of people drown out my own depressing thoughts. I breathe out a large puff of air that shows on this freezing winter day and look to my left.

 

            No fucking way in hell is what I am seeing real. Nope. Not real at all, but all the same, the driver’s side door of the black car opens and out comes fucking Levi dressed in a fancy ass suit that looks great on him (everything would look great on him but that’s not the point). I stiffened and held my breath, my face beginning to heat up and me not being able to control it. He had a large coat on as well, and his hair was slicked back. His sharp blue gray eyes scanned the crowd with an unamused mask until his eyes land on me. They widened only slightly but a smirk soon took over his face. I gulped down a breath, suddenly remembering I have to breathe to live.

 

            I must have looked like a fucking idiot. God, I’m so lame sometimes. I blinked a few times, trying to see if he’s really there or if I’ve just gone crazy. He moves fast, really fucking fast. So fast, I barely have time to take a step back before he’s in front of me. He looked at me up and down. After a few moments had passed, I got up the nerve to speak.

 

          “O - oh ... h - hi, Levi, I - I didn’t think I would see you ...”

 

            ‘Oh my god. Jaeger, you are just such a fucking dumbass sometimes, you know that?’ is the only thing I wanted to scream at myself but my stammering made Levi chuckle, a deep, sexy sound that came from the back of this throat.

 

            “Nice to see you as well, brat.”

 

            There was a shine in his eyes that wasn’t there before when he called me ‘brat’, and I felt my ability to think straight go down lower than it already was around him. He reaches into his pocket and I tilted my head a little confused as to what he could be doing. What he pulled out made my eyes widen.

 

            “T - that’s ... my phone!” I exclaimed, dumbstruck, reaching for his left hand which now held my phone. He moved his hand away before I could grab it and made a ‘tch’ sound as he pushed me away from my phone.

 

            “Now listen here brat, you’re going to have to work to get your shitty phone back.” His tone made it seem like he was really pissed off at me, but when I looked at his face that sly smirk that he gave me let me know he was just getting some sick kind of pleasure from this.

 

            “W - what? Why? What do I have to do?” I tried to give him the best puppy dog eyes I could as I stuck out my lower lip in a pout. I put my head down the way a dog does when you scold it.

 

            “Because you left it in my car and I had to listen to the shitty thing go off all night.”

 

            He crossed his arms and raised an eye brow at my attempt to sway him with my eyes alone. I looked up at him, still pouting, and trying to use my eyes to my advantage.

 

            “I’m really sorry about that, Levi, but could I just get my phone back, please?” I whimpered in the most pleading helpless tone I could muster, which wasn't too hard around him, since I felt like my heart and head are both helpless against his charm. Hell, if he asked me to get in the car and let him fuck me, I probably would say ‘hell yeah!’. Just because it was Levi. I didn't know what was different about him from anyone else, but he just ... was. If that made any sense at all.

           

            “Only if you have a cup of coffee with me.”

 

            His face was unreadable.

 

            Was he for real? All he wanted is to have coffee with me? I wasn't upset, just a little taken back by his request.

 

            “T - that’s all you want?” I asked, making the confusion clear in my tone. I caught the grin speared on his face as his sharp eyes become lidded.

 

            “Unless you want something in your mouth that’s a little harder to swallow then yes, coffee is all I want.”

 

            My face went bright red and I nearly choked on my own breath. Did he just ... ? All I could do was shake my head rapidly side to side as I put my hands in front of me.

 

            “N - no, I’m not ... It’s just ... I don’t ... but I - !”

 

            I get cut off by his snicker.

 

            “I know. Come on brat, let’s go get some coffee.”

 

            He grabbed my scarf as he dragged me into the small café. I didn't even get to read the name of the place before I was pulled in.

 

            “L - Levi! Hey slow down - !” I was cut off once again, this time by him shoving me into a seat.

 

            “What do you want to drink?” He looked down at me and I fiddled with my scarf nervously.

 

            “Um ... could I just have a caramel coffee, please?” I looked up at him, still unsure, but all he did was give a small smile and rush his hand into my hair which I leaned into, with no control over myself. I loved the feeling of his hand in my hair, but it was gone all too soon.

 

            “I’ll be right back,” he assured me.

 

            And with that he was gone. I let out a little sigh, trying to catch my breath from the events of what had just happened. From my seat, I could see Levi standing at the front counter. He was talking to a woman with brown hair tied back in a high pony tail and wearing glasses. She had an insane smile on her face, and seemed to be pretty pleased with herself about something. I'd never seen Levi cringe so much in my short time of knowing him, but this lady seemed to have that effect on him.

 

            After a few minutes he was pushing a drink in front of me as he sat down in the seat across from me. I smiled at him and thanked him for the drink.

 

            Silence rang in my ears. There weren't that many people there, and there wasn't too much going on outside either. Both me and Levi just quietly sipped on our drinks for a long time. I tried to look at anything but him, feeling that if I start looking I’ll only want to look at him.

 

            “So, how old are you, anyway? Please don’t tell me I’ve been hitting on a kid this whole time.”

 

            I couldn't tell if he’s joking about the last part or not, but my face heated up all the same.

 

            “No, I’m not a kid. I’m 18. How old are you?” I answered after taking a small sip of my coffee. He gave me a small smirk and tilted his head.

 

            “Well, you’re a kid to me. I’m 29.”

 

            I choked on my drink and looked at him. How in hell was he 29? He looked 24 at the most, plus his height made him look even younger. He merely snickered at my reaction.

 

            “What, hold up ... you're 29? How the fuck do you look so young? Are you hiding the fountain of youth or some shit?”

 

            I can’t help but have a minor freak out that this guy I’ve been crushing on is 11 years older than me.

 

            He puts his face into his hands and lets out a heavy sigh.

 

            “You are really weird, you know that, kid?” He didn't take his hands away from his mouth, but looked at me with his beautiful sharp eyes.

 

            “Hey! I’m not a kid! And I’m not weird!” I snapped, crossing my arms in a defensive manor.

 

            I turned my head away from him and closed my eyes. He chuckled and shook his head, looking me over once again.

 

            “I didn’t mean it in a bad way. You interest me.”

 

            I turned my head back to him and pointed to myself.

 

            “I - I ... interest you?” I responded, with a little too much hope in my voice.

 

            I could feel the huge smile spread on my face, as he just slightly nodded his head.

 

            “I want to know you better, Eren.”

 

            I loved the way he said my name. The way it rolled off his tongue.

 

            “O - okay ... what do you want to know?”

 

            “Everything.”

 

            I swallowed the lump in my throat. Taking a deep breath, I started from the very begging. From as soon as I could remember. By the time I was done, we had been sitting in the café for almost two hours.

 

            “And ... that’s it,” I added once I’m done.

 

            He had been telling me little bits of himself as well. I found out that he was the vice president of a company called ‘Survey Corporations’, known as Survey Corp. for short. He had also told he that he was from France, and had moved to America when he was really young. He didn’t tell me much, and I didn’t pry. We had long since finished our drinks, and when Levi looked at the watch on his wrist he cursed under his breath.

 

            “Here's your phone back. I have to go to a meeting but I’ll call you sometime. Are you busy next weekend?” he queried, rising from his seat.

 

            I stood as well, feeling it would be awkward if I just sat there. I took the phone from him and slipped it into my coat pocket.

 

            “No, I’m not busy I don’t think.” I gave him a small shrug.

 

            I didn’t have any plans as far as I knew. I would have to ask Mikasa about it when I got home.

 

            “Wait. S - should I, um ... get your phone number or something?” I questioned, shuffling nervously as I looked at him warily.

 

            He just let out a breathy laugh and turned to walk away.

 

            “You already have it. You really need to put a lock on your phone, brat,” he teased.

 

            He waved his hand back at me in a dismissive goodbye and left the café. I was about to leave, when suddenly the woman with the glasses was in front of me. I let out a startled yelp as she grabbed my wrists.

 

            “Ah! You must be Eren! Levi told me about you, oh, he was right; you are cute!”

 

            I tried to take a step back from discomfort of being so close to this strange woman when I ran into someone behind me. A man with blond hair turned around and looked back and forth between me and the crazy woman. He must've worked there as well, since they had the same blue apron on.

 

            “H - Hanji ... what are you doing?” the man asked, seeming a little startled himself.

 

            “Oh, hello, honey! This is the Eren Jaeger that Levi’s been talking to me about.”

 

            She let go of me and skips over to the blond haired man.

 

            “I’m Hanji Zoe, and this is my soulmate, Moblit Berner. We own this little coffee shop together!”

 

            She let out an excited giggle and put her arms around the man’s waist.

 

            “I’m really sorry about all this, Eren, Hanji is just very excitable. Please forgive her.”  He bowed his head a little to show he was truly sorry.

 

            They both had heavy accents, German, maybe? I wasn’t sure.

 

            I scratched the back of my head and looked away from them.

           

            “No, it’s fine, don't worry.” Looking to my left I noticed a sign in the window I hadn’t seen before. “Oh, you’re hiring?” I asked, looking at the pair.

 

            Hanji’s grin grew, as well as her eyes, as she raced back over to me.

 

            “Heilige Mutter von Titanen! Yes, we are, would you like to work here? Oh, I know you would! When can you start working, hm?”

 

            I blinked at her a few times and look back to Moblit, who had his head in his hands and was letting out a deep long sigh.

 

            “Well, I have school for about 2 more weeks, and then I have winter vacation. I don’t know when you’ll need me here, but I could try and work a schedule out around school?” I questioned, not really sure what to do in this situation.

 

            “Ja, ja, that would be great!” She let out another giggle and then turned back to me with a slip of paper. “This has the shop's number and our home phone, plus our cell phones', so if you ever need to talk to us, or have any questions, just give us a call!”

 

            I took the paper and hastily said goodbye. I never thought that working as a barista in middle school would ever come in handy in my later life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the outing with Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT! 656 hits???!!!! WHAT!??? Thank you all so much! ; W ;
> 
> Any way hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

I walked into my apartment feeling fairly good about myself. I had a job, one that, looking back at the paper Hanji gave me, paid pretty well, and I had a date. Was it a date? Was I thinking too much about this? My mind went into overdrive trying to think of what Levi’s invitation had meant. I'd have to ask him about his sexuality sometime. I knew that he’d been flirting with me, but I would still feel better checking.

 

            Also, was I gay? Was I bi? Was I pan? I didn't even know any more. All I knew was that I really liked him. Yeah, I really, really fucking liked him. I pulled out my phone and shot a text at Mikasa then found Armin’s name and began texting him as well.

 

            **Eren** : I’m so fucked, dude ...

 

            **Armin** : What happened, why are you “fucked”?

 

            **Eren** : I have a huge fucking crush on that guy who almost hit me with his car last night, gah!

 

            **Armin** : What? No way, really? I didn’t know you batted for the other team, were you holding out info from your best friend or did you just find out?

 

            **Eren** : I just found out last fucking night. You’ll never believe what happened today when I went for a walk.

 

            **Armin** : That’s awesome! I’m happy for you, Eren, if you need any help ask me, okay? What happened today?

 

            **Eren** : I ran into him and he gave me his number and wants to hang out with me. I don’t know if it’s a date or anything, but I’m kinda freaking out! Oh, I also got a job at a café. It was called Wings of Freedom or something like that.

 

            **Armin** : How old is he? What’s his name? Does he have a nice ass? These are important things I need to know, Eren! Also, glad to hear you found a job finally! ^^

 

            **Eren** : Oh my god, Armin. He’s 29, his name is Levi, and, yes, his ass is quite nice. Anymore questions, Mom #2?

 

            **Armin** : Wow, lucky boy! What color are his eyes? His hair? Is he short or tall? Is he a bottom or a top? Where does he work? Is he rich? Does he treat you right? If not, I’m texting Mikasa and we're both gonna kick his cute ass.

 

            **Eren** : Eh? Hey, Armin, calm down with the questions!

 

            **Armin** : Sorry, I got ahead of myself. But I am really, really happy for you, Eren!

 

            **Eren** : Yeah, yeah. His eye are blue-grey, kinda? They're ... really hard to describe. His hair's black, he’s short, I'm ... just going to ignore this one, he works at Survey Corp., I think. I didn’t ask but he has a fuckin' nice car so probably, and yes, he treats me just fine Armin. Now I have to go take a shower and start making dinner. TTYL.

 

            I got up, throwing my phone on the table, a little bit of a blush on my cheeks from some of Armin’s questions. At the start for high school, Armin had told me he was gay. He was very nervous about coming out to me, but I didn’t really mind. It was his life, he could live it whatever way made him happy.

 

            I was about to hop in the shower when I heard a knock at my door. I let out an annoyed sigh and slipped some sweatpants on. Heading over to the door I let it swing open and let out a gasp of surprise.

 

            “Hannes! I haven’t see you in so long!” I said, throwing my arms around the man. He hugged my back and laughed a little at my enthusiasm.

 

            “About a year ago, you would have slammed that door right back in my face. I’m glad to see you, Eren. Look at you, all grown up!” Hannes chuckled and pulled back to look at me. He nodded with a father-like grin on his face.

 

            “Yeah ... hey, I was about to take a shower and start dinner. If you wouldn’t mind waiting a little, I could take a quick shower and maybe you could help me with dinner or something? I’m sure Mikasa would like to see you as well.” I looked up to him with hopeful eyes.

 

            “Hmm,” he hummed, rubbing his chin, “yes, that sounds like a great idea!”

 

            After I hugged him once more I ran back to my room to take a quick shower. By the time I had finished I heard the front door open and a loud gasp leave someone’s lips. When I walked out, my hair dripping wet, I found Mikasa hugging Hannes tightly and Annie standing awkwardly in the doorway.

 

            I walked over to her as she bounced from foot to foot, looking around and not keeping her eyes in one place for too long.

 

            “So, Annie, how are you?” I asked, smiling down at the blonde. She looked up at me with bored ice blue eyes.

 

            “Fine.” She looked back down to her feet, then back to me. “How are you?” Annie asked in her normal monotone voice.

 

            “Really, really great actually… How are you and Mikasa doing?” I asked not really sure what else to ask.

 

            “We're doing ...” She looked away from me to stare wistfully as Mikasa, a small smile pulling at her lips. “We're doing just fine.” Annie looked back at me, emotion leaving her eyes and her lips back in a frown. “Found anyone to fuck yet, or are you still all alone?”

 

            “Ha, no - well - um ...” I looked away from her, blushing and unsure if I should even tell her about Levi while Mikasa was in the room.

 

            “Oh -” Annie wiggled her eyebrows at me and bumped me with her shoulder. “So, tell me Eren, who is the lucky -” Her sentence was cut off by Mikasa.

 

            “Annie! I want you to meet Hannes. After Eren’s parents left, Hannes came into our lives and took care of us. We wouldn’t be here right now if it weren’t for him.” Mikasa was smiling more than I had seen in months.

 

            Annie put out her hand as a greeting to Hannes, who smiled kindly in return. After talking for a little, Annie ended up leaving. Me, Mikasa, and Hannes had a very large, filling dinner, and then at about 11, Hannes left. Mikasa and I both went to bed after that.

 

            Up until Wednesday, I had been texting Armin a lot more. Asking him what to do or how to act. He helped me out a lot, to be honest. A few things were pretty awkward to ask about. Like when I asked him how males have sex with one another.

 

            On Wednesday night, after I had eaten and taken a shower, I got a text. Thinking it was from Armin, I didn’t check right away. When I finally looked at the screen after it buzzed a few more times, I also dropped my phone.

 

            **Levi** : Hey, Eren, where do you want to go this weekend?

 

            **Levi** : Oi, you little shit, I asked you something.

 

            **Levi** : Jaeger.

 

            I was quick to reply, but I was freaking out a tiny, little bit on the inside.

 

            **Eren** : Oh, hey, Levi.

 

            **Levi** : Hello, Eren.

 

            **Eren** : What’s up?

 

            Levi: I just wanted to know where you want to go to hang out. I have a few friends that own a little restaurant downtown, but I wasn’t sure if you had any thoughts of where to go.

 

            **Eren** : That sounds nice, what’s the place called?

 

            **Levi** : It’s called the Titan Lounge.

 

            **Eren** : I wouldn’t mind going. It sounds like a nice place.

 

            **Levi** : Yeah. It is.

 

            **Eren** : Hey, Levi, can I ask you something?

 

            **Levi** : What?

 

            **Eren** : Well, it’s just ... I’m kind of scared you might get mad at me if I ask.

 

            **Levi** : I said you could ask so fucking do it.

 

            **Eren** : Are you gay?

 

            **Levi** : ...

 

            Levi was typing and then he just kind of stopped talking to me. I slapped myself internally. I threw my phone on my bed and flung myself to the floor feeling like a fucking asshole. I fucked up. I fucked up and now Levi wouldn’t talk to me. Oh, fuck no. I grabbed my phone, picking Levi’s name I pushed call. I rang a few times, and then he picked up.

 

            “What? Why are you calling?” Levi asked. I couldn’t tell if he was angry, but I guessed that he was.

 

            “Oh my god, Levi, I’m so sorry, please don’t stop talking to me. I didn’t mean to sound rude or offend you, please don’t hate me oh my god.” I ran a hand through my messy hair and walked back and forth in my room as I talked to him feeling worse and more panicked by the second.

 

            “Eren, calm the fuck down. I don’t hate you or want to stop talking to you. I just got a call from my boss. No need to have a panic attack you shitty brat.” He let out a sigh, then went on. “Yes, to answer your question, I am gay. Is that alright?”

 

            “Yes, that’s great, awesome, amazing!” I winced at my own words. “I - I mean ... yeah, my sister and my best friend are too so it’s not a big deal. I still want to hang out with you this weekend. Yeah. I’m sorry.” I plopped down on my bed, still feeling pretty shitty.

 

            “Hey, no need to be sorry. You wanted to know and I gave you an answer. No damage done, so just calm down.” He gave a light laugh. “Look, it’s pretty late. You have school tomorrow, right?”

 

            I nodded but then remembered we were talking on the phone and said yes. Levi told me to get a good night's sleep and he would talk to me tomorrow, then he hung up. I went to bed, feeling overjoyed at the thought of talking to Levi again tomorrow. I could barely even sleep that night.

 

            Me and Levi texted one another every night or time we got the chance. We talked about nothing and everything. Once it was Friday night Levi called me and that got my really nervous. What if I messed up and said something stupid? My mental filter was lacking to nonexistent. I hoped and prayed to the universe that for once I won’t fuck things up. I answered the phone after a few rings, shaking a little.

 

            “Hey?” I greeted in quiet voice after he doesn’t talk for a few seconds.

 

            “Eren...” His voice sounded labored and heavy over the phone.

 

            “Levi, are you okay? What’s wrong?” I asked quickly feeling myself sit up and stiffen on my bed.

 

            Levi let out a quick chuckle under his breath. “Nothing, Eren, I just wanted to call and ask what day was best for you to go out.”

 

            “Are you sure? You sound like you just ran a mile or something,” I said, still not convinced he was okay.

 

            “That’s because I just got back from the gym.”

 

            “Oh,” I said, my face growing hot in embarrassment, “well ... um ...”

 

             “It's fine, Eren, just answer my question.”

 

            “Could we go out on S - Saturday? Would that be okay with you?”

 

            “Yeah, that sounds fine. Saturday works for me. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

 

            Then Levi hung up. I felt a little taken aback by him just hanging up without saying goodbye, but shrugged it off. I walked out of my room to find Mikasa standing in front of my door with her arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently.

 

            “Oh ... hey, Mikasa,” I said as if nothing were wrong.

 

            “Eren, who the hell is Levi?” she asked, the ghost of a grin on her face.

 

            “N - no one! Just this guy I met. We’re going out on Saturday,” I shrugged trying to keep my cool. Mikasa's eyes glinted mischievously.

 

            “Oh, why didn’t you tell me you had a date, Eren?” A full blown smile stretched her face.

 

            I jumped back a bit flustered. “I - it’s not like that! We're just friends!”

 

            “But you do have feelings for him, this Levi guy, don't you?”

 

            “Y - yeah, so?”

 

             “Well, is he into dudes?”

 

            “... yes.”

 

            Mikasa shrugged. “Then go for it, little bro, if you like what you see, take it.”

 

            “I - I’m not ready to date him yet!” I yelled at her blushing and feeling tears at the corners of my eyes in frustration. That always happens when I get frustrated, I tear up.

 

            “What do you mean you’re not ready?” Mikasa asked, started up and stepping closer to me to lay a comforting hand on my shoulder.

 

            “I - I just want to get to know him better before I start dating him. I don’t want to rush anything, I mean - for fuck's sake, I didn’t even know I liked guys that way till I saw Levi step out of his car, and - he’s just so amazing. I want him, fuck, do I want him. But I don’t want to fuck everything up like I always do.” I wiped the tears from my eyes as Mikasa pulled me into a hug.

 

            She rubbed small circles on my back as she shushed me. “It’s okay, Eren, and don’t you dare say you fuck everything up. You saved my life, and don’t you say you didn’t because you did. Now, I can see you really care about this guy so whatever happens on your little 'outing' I will support you all the way.” She smiled at me and I smiled back, nodding a little.

 

            The night went by in a flash and soon Saturday was there. I got out of the shower and ate a quick breakfast; toast and jam. I was running around the house trying to think of what to wear or how to act. I ended up having to text Levi and ask if the restaurant was fancy or not, because I was freaking out so back. All he replied back with was ‘wear whatever you want to’, which didn’t help for shit.

 

            I decided to just dress fancy, since I thought being overdressed would be better than not being dressed up enough. I put on black dress pants, a white dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a black tie. Rolling up the sleeves of the dress shirt, I tried to brush my hair a least a little but gave up, seeing that it was a lost cause.

 

            I had woken up at about 2 in the afternoon, so when I was finally done dressing, 2 more hours had passed. I texted Armin and Mikasa to pass time as I waited not so patiently for Levi to call. After a few more hours of waiting, my phone vibrated violently in my hands. The name Levi popped up on my screen and I pressed the answer button with more speed then I had ever used in my life.

 

            “Hello, Levi!” I said in a cheerful voice.

 

            “Hello to you too, brat,” he said, his voice sinking into me and making me shiver.

 

            “So ... ?” I said drawing out the 'o' and trailing off to see what he would do next.

 

            “I’m coming over to pick you up in a few minutes,” Levi spoke in his deep sexy fucking voice - good god. No voice should be allowed to be that sexy.

 

            “Oh, okay,” I said in the calmest voice I could muster, “then I’ll see you soon?”

 

            “Yeah, see you soon, Eren.” Then the line went dead. I hoped and prayed that everything would go okay. I really, really didn’t want to fuck this up.

 

              “Okay, Jaeger, you can do this.” I spoke to myself as I locked the door to my apartment, pulling the coat I was wearing closer.

 

            I didn’t know if I could do this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Date' night for Eren and Levi. 
> 
> *WARNING: SMUT STARTS IN THIS CHAPTER!!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit fuck I didn't mean to put smut in this chapter but oh well. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Dramas gone be coming up here really soon so just get ready.

As I stepped out of my apartment complex, Levi pulling was up in front of the curb. I almost didn't recognize it as him, since the car was different, but when he stepped out of the car, in black skinny jeans, a tight, black skin-hugging shirt and black dress shoes, I knew it was him. He looked so fucking good and he acted like he knows it. Levi’s hair was cut in a messy black undercut that framed his pretty, pale face perfectly. His sharp eyes pierced into me; I barely glanced past him when I noticed his car.

“Holy fucking shit, is that a Pagani Huayra? Do you know how fucking expensive that car is? Holy shit ...” I was practically jumping with excitement from the apple red sports car in front of me. Levi chuckled at my enthusiasm.

“I damn well hope so - I bought the car, after all.” Levi walked right up to me and I was taken into his eyes once again. He gave a small smile, then tugged on my hand and pulled me over to his car, a light snow begging to fall around us.

Once I was inside the car I buckled up and gasped at the amazing interior. The car started up and I could hardly stand myself. 

“My god Levi, this car is really, really ... just ... wow.”

Levi started driving, and a band I didn't know quietly played over the speakers. I liked it though, and Levi hummed along to the song, deep voice matched with the layered interments. It sounded like his humming belongs in the song.

“I like the music you have in here, what band is it?” I asked, my curiosity finally peaking and the silence becoming less commutable. Levi looked over at me for a brief moment and quirked one of his eyebrows.

“Are you telling me you’ve never heard Type O Negative before?” he asked, sounding as monotone as ever. I blushed in embarrassment; were they really that popular?

“N - no, but I like them ...” I answered, shifting in my seat and looking down, acting as if the floor had become the most interesting thing in the world.

“Oh yeah, I forgot. You're too young to know who they are.” He shrugged at my affined ‘hey!’ and kept talking. “If you want, you can borrow the CD I have in my car now. I have other albums at home that can hold me over, so it’s not a big deal.”

“Really? That's ... really nice of you to do Levi. Thank you,” I responded quickly, my eyes wide with surprise.

“Just a warning before you get too excited about this new band,” Levi added as he parked the car in front of ‘the Titan Lounge’.

“Huh, what's that?” I gave a confused hum.

“The lead singer is dead, so don’t expect any new music from them to fall from the sky. Anyways, let's go inside, I don't want to freeze my ass off before I take my last shit.”

I snorted at that and internally noted the singer’s death. I really liked his voice, so it was a real shame to hear that.

We walked into the restaurant to be greeted by a young women with ginger hair, amber eyes, and pale skin. She jumped on Levi, pulling him into a tight hug before he could fight back. He just kind of stood there and let the shorter girl hug him, rubbing her short hair from time to time. When she finally pulled back, she slapped him across the face.

“How dare you not call me in months, Levi! Months! Do you know how worried I was about you, you dumbass!” The women balled her hands up into fits and crossed her arms, looking really cute yet strangely very scary.

Levi rubbed his cheek and looks at her with his normal bored face. “That ... hurt a little.”

“A little? Oh it’s gonna really hurt soon, you asshole - !” Before she could act on her words, I broke into their conversation.

“Uh - I’m sorry, but what the hell is going on?” I questioned as loud as I dared to speak.

Suddenly the girl's face softened, and she uncrossed her arms. Levi looked at me and took his hand away from his cheek, a fading red spot the only way you could tell he’d been hit. He let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Eren, this is Petra. Petra, this is Eren. Yay, we all know one another now, so can we please get some fucking food and have a nice time.”

Petra walked over to me and gave a kind smile. “Hello Eren, it’s nice to meet you.” She stood on her tiptoes, and I brought my head down a bit as she whispered in my ear. “So, are you and Levi on a date?” She pulled back to smile up at my flustered face.

“Oi, what the hell are you two whispering about?” I turned to Levi, seeing his face had darkened considerably. I let out a little whimper at that, and Petra stood in front of me.

“Nothing, Levi, let me take you two boys to your table.” Petra smiled cheerfully, as if Levi looked like he was not about to kill us. He was so going to kill us.

We were seated at our table and ended up have a nice dinner. The food was amazing, so good that I'd let out a moan when taking my fist bite. After dinner Levi and I talked while we were waiting for our check.

“Hey Levi, can I ask you something?” I asked, fidgeting in my seat.

“Sure,” Levi responded with a shrug.

My face began to heat up as I tried to get the words out of my mouth. “Are ... are we on a - a date?”

I didn’t meet his eyes, finding them too intimidating at the moment. When he didn’t say anything, I felt myself swallow my nerves and dared to look at him. Levi was looking at me with the same bored face, a hint of a smirk pulling on his lips.

“I- I’m sorry that was a really stupid thing to ask - ” Before I could finish my apology, Levi gently took my chin into his hand and turned my head to face him, forcing me to look back at into his eyes.

“Eren, it’s okay.” His other hand came up to lightly touch the side of my face and I leaned into the touch. “This can be whatever you want it to be.”

I looked at Levi, and it was like I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. Our faces got closer and closer until I could feel his hot breath ghosting against my lips. We were both leaning into the table and his lips were so close to mine -

“Here’s your check!” Petra sung in a sweet voice that startles me out of the soon to be kiss.

I pulled back so fast I almost fell out of my chair. I turned away from both Petra and Levi to bury my burning face in my hands. I heard Petra giggle at that. Levi grumbled something I don’t catch under his breath and I tried to remember how to breathe at all. That was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to tell him that I just wanted to be friends and shit and - oh, fuck me.

Petra left, and I still couldn't find it in me to look at Levi. Once were all done I grabbed the boxes leftover from our meal, and made a beeline for the door, not even looking to see if Levi was following me. I didn’t even know how fast I was trying to get away from Levi. Was I really trying to get away from Levi? I wasn't even sure, but the next thing I knew, I was slammed against the wall of the restaurant in front of Levi’s car. 

“Ah! W - what was that for?” I yelled at Levi. I couldn't do anything; he'd pinned me by my hands and our bodies were close. I looked down at the ground to find the boxes of food I was carrying spilled on the ground. “What the fuck, Levi? Now the food's ruined and - !”

“Why are you running away from me?” Levi asked, with an urgent tone, his face still blank but his eyebrows drawn closer together.

“I - I wasn’t running from you ... I just ...” My eyes widened and all the anger left my body. I felt myself go limp as I looked into his eyes. “Levi. I need to tell you something...”

I looked away from him once more and took a deep breath.

“Look, Levi ... I really, like you, more than just a friendship kind of way and I know you’ve been flirting with me and stuff, but - I’m just not ready to be in a relationship emotionally and I would just fuck everything up and - and - ” I couldn't breathe; I didn’t even know I was crying until Levi rubbed away my tears and shushed me. I sniffled and held onto him, his face so close to mine.

“Eren. If you don’t want to be in a relationship with me, that’s fine. We can just be friends, alright? I understand; it’s okay. You shouldn’t feel like you have to have a romantic relationship with me at the moment. We can just start being friends and see where that goes. Okay?” Levi asked, and I nodded a little, trying to keep eye contact with him.

“Y - yeah...” I muttered in a small voice that sounded unlike my own.

“Can I just ask one thing of you before we are just friends?” Levi asked. I looked at him and cocked my head to the side.

“Okay, what is it?”

“I’ve been wanting to kiss your perfect lips since the moment I saw them, and if you would let me, I would love to steal just one kiss.” His voice didn't waver as his hands curled into my hair.

“H - how deep will the kiss be?” I questioned, even as our faces get closer. My question made smirk a little.

“As deep as you want me, Eren.”

As our lips touched, my eyes fluttered shut and I felt his soft lips pressing into mine in a sweet kiss that left me breathless. I bended down and tilted my head to deepen the kiss, unsure of myself. I’d never kissed anyone before, not like this. I felt his mouth open a little and his tongue tap at my bottom lip.

I moaned at the feeling and opened my mouth wide for him. As I felt him inside my mouth, my breath sped up. The kiss got messy but, god, it felt good. The way Levi felt in my mouth was like nothing I’d ever felt before. I was a moaning mess by the time we pulled away. His hands were holding my hips so hard I was sure I’d have bruises, but I didn't really care at the moment.

I wipe my mouth on my sleeve and blushed, knowing my eyes must've been blown wide. He licked his lips, as if trying to get more of my taste into his mouth, and I whimpered at that. Then he pulled away and dragged me to the car.

“Come on, brat. I've got to get you home before your bedtime.” I grumbled under my breath at the insult, but couldn't help but feel a smile come to my lips.

He walked me to my apartment door and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Once I was inside, I rushed into my bedroom, ripping my way too tight clothing off my body. A low moan left my lips as I stroked my erection, thinking of Levi. Him touching me. Him kissing me. Him fucking me. I grabbed the lube I had on my night stand and slicked up three of my fingers, sticking one in as I bent over my bed, eyes shut tight.

“Levi, Levi, oh my fucking god Levi!” I moaned out as I slipped another finger in, rubbing and twisting inside myself trying to find the right spot.

I stroked myself faster and my hips began to buck as I opened my mouth in breathless moans. I made a beckoning motion inside myself, feeling my body twitch. My eyes snapped open, only to roll into the back of my head. I started going fast, my thrusts becoming messy at the third finger I slid in.

“Levi, I - I’m gonna cum, oh my god Levi, please let me cum!” I cried out, feeling tears of pleasure run down my face.

I fingerfucked myself through my orgasm, using my hand to catch the mess I had made. Breathing hard, I fell limp as my fingers slipped out of me. I might not have been ready for a relationship with Levi, but I could still jerk off to thoughts of him fucking me, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GO I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOR EVER!!! I'm in love with my new story and I just forgot about this one. ;--; I'm so fucking sorry please don't hate me!  
> I'm gonna give English lyrics and a link for the song Levi sings to Eren in the end notes so yeah! It's really cute and pretty~  
>  . 3 .

         The next few weeks after the outing with Levi were uneventful. I started working at the cafe on Saturdays, Sundays and Fridays. Hanji was surprisingly nice -- still weird, but nice. Her "soulmate", Moblit, was also kind to me and helped me when I started working there.

 

       Another woman worked there; Ilse Langnar was a bright young girl with short brown hair, gold eyes, and freckles dotted on her cheeks. She was very soft spoken and skittish around me when we first met, but we ended up being close friends.

 

        Levi came in every day I was working, and probably days I wasn’t working as well. It was close to Christmas when Hanji let me know I didn’t have to work and that she and Moblit would be gone for the week. I tried to get a hold of Levi to see if he wanted to do something, but I wasn’t able to get a hold of him. Mikasa spent time with Annie and I hung out with Armin -- neither of us really had a family to hang out with.

 

        The week after Christmas, it was back to my everyday schedule. I had two weeks left of my winter break, and I couldn’t get my mind out of the gutter. I wasn't one to give up on anything. If I want to do something I’ll fight for it if I have to. All I wanted to do at the moment was forget about my own thoughts and get hammered. I went to Reiner's to ask or even, if necessary, plead for alcohol.

 

         He gave me a shitload of the stuff, and I felt myself get excited just at the idea of washing my mind of my problems. Mikasa was hanging out with a few of her friends, so I had no one to disturb me while I drank.

 

          That is, until my phone rang.

 

         I picked the thing up annoyed and not as drunk as I wanted to be (not yet, at least). I answered it without looking at the name.

 

          "The fuck do you want," I slurred.

 

           "Brat, are you fucking drinking again?" Levi’s sharp voice came over the phone and I dropped the glass bottle in my hands. My mouth open in shock and my eyes wide.

 

           "N -- no!" I answered, trying to hide my slur this time and failing miserably. He sucked his teeth and I hear him moving something around over the phone.

 

            "I'm heading over to check on you, since your sister is, apparently, completely incapable of caring for your dumb ass. I'll see you soon, Eren." With that, he hung up.

 

           He was fucking pissed -- I'd never heard him that angry in the time I'd known him. He sounded really hot when he was pissed off ... damn.

 

            A good fifteen minutes or so of panicking later, a loud bang was heard on my door, and I ran to open it.

 

          Levi stood with his arms crossed and -- holy shit. His hair was damp from the light snow fall that had melted on the black locks, and a black long sleeved t-shirt hugged his muscular body in a way that had my drooling. Shit. Every fear was thrown out the window as I was on a mission for a taste of that fine ass. Levi walked past me, into the apartment, and I closed the door slowly, keeping my eyes on that nice ass of his. Men should not have that nice an ass. I didn't know it was possible for someone's, much less a man's, ass to be that nice.

 

           “Stop looking at me like that, you little shit. You’re not getting shit with how drunk you are.”

 

           My eyes snapped up to his face as my cheeks went red. He looked like he was ready to kill me at this point. I knew it was the alcohol talking, but at that point I didn't give a fuck. I moved over to him and rapped my arms around his neck, bringing my head down to nip at his ear.

 

            “But Levvviiiiii~!” I breathed out, rubbing myself against his back. I felt him go as stiff as a board under me, and let out a drunken giggle at that. “You’re so fucking hot~” I whimpered out to him in a small voice, pushing my hands to his chest and hiding my face in his shoulder.

 

            “Goddamn it, Eren!” Levi yelled at me as he pushed me away.

 

           In my drunken state, I fell over with the rough push, falling right on my ass. I looked up to him with a smirk and a glint in my eye I knew he must've seen. He grabbed my chin in his hand and glared at me as I raised my brow looking down at his fingers, then back into his eyes.

 

           “I will not fuck you when you are drunk off your ass, you got that?” he growled out to me, and I couldn't help the whimper that left my lips at that.

 

           “Levviii~! Please, I’m giving you my consent, it’s okay. I’m not that drunk!”  I whined out to him as he walked away from me to clean up the broken bottle on the floor.

 

           I was way too drunk give any kind of consent, but it wasn't like I cared at that point.

 

           He looked back to glare at me, then sighed and shook his head turning back to the mess.

 

          “Why are you being so mean to me Levi?” I asked in a childish voice as I sit on the floor watching him bend over.

 

          Oh yes, that ass was going to be mine.

 

          Before I knew what I was doing I found my hands groping his ass and myself giving small kisses to his lower back. That’s when I felt his foot hit right under my chin, kicking me off him.

 

           “Stop that right the fuck now, I swear to God, Eren!” he warned me.

 

           I looked up at him, grabbing my now swore and bruised chin. I was lucky he didn’t move my jaw out of place with a kick like that. I looked up to him with wide eyes and then I looked down.

 

            “I’m--sorry--I--didn’t--mean--to--don’t--hate--me--I’m--so--sorry.” I feel tears well up in my eyes as I brought my hands up to my face to wipe them away. I feel his arms wrap around me as I dug my face into his neck. “Don’t--hate--me--I’m--sorry--please--don’t--hate--me--for--liking--you.” I cried into his shirt and he rubbed my back lightly (albeit a little awkwardly), placing his head on mine as I curled into him.

 

             “Don't be stupid, Eren. I don’t hate you. You’re just a drunken mess is all. That has to stop, but we can talk about it more in the morning. Now, let’s get you to bed, okay?” His voice was so soft and calming that all I could do was nod and try to wipe away tears. He picked me up, bringing me to my room, placing me down under the covers and gently touching my cheek. I looked up to him, and before he left, I grabbed his arm.

 

            “W -- wait, please don’t leave. W -- will you ... sleep here ... with me?” I asked in a small voice. My words clicked, and I looked away from him, face flushing. “N -- not in like a sex way -- just, like ... Stay and sleep here and I don’t know never mind.” I let go of him and rolled into myself, waiting to hear him leave.

 

           He didn't. Instead, I felt the mattress dipping under his weight and his arms snaking around my chest to hold onto me.

 

           “Yeah, I’ll stay,” he whispered to me as I push into his warmth. I let out a hmm of joy at the feeling.

 

           A few minutes later I realized I couldn't sleep, so I rolled over to face him. Levi’s pale blue grey eyes looked back into my green ones, and in the darkness of the room, they seemed to glow.

 

            “H -- hey, Levi?” I asked, pushing our foreheads together. He answered with a small hum, and a little squeeze to my hand. I felt my face redden as I closed my eyes to ask the question. “Will you sing for me?”

 

          No sound. I opened my eyes, to find his staring back at me. His hands moved to hold my cheeks, and he seemed to be looking for something. Finally, he sighed and nodded. He cleared his throat and began, his deep voice filling the air.

 

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand-chose_

_Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses_

_On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud_

_Que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux_

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit ..._

 

             I was left in awe as he sang in French. The song was slow and sounded so meaningful, I could barely breathe. His face was soft, and his eyes closed, as he sang. He looked beautiful.

 

_Que tu m'aimais encore_

_C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore_

_Serait-ce possible alors?_

_On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous_

_Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout_

_Paraît que le bonheur est à portée de main_

_Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou_

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit ..._

 

           I felt myself beginning to fall asleep to the song that was filling the room, my eyelids going heavy as his eyes opened a little and his hand brushed through my hair.

 

_Mais qui est-ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?_

_Je ne me souviens plus, c'était tard dans la nuit_

_J'entends encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits_

_"Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit"_

_Tu vois, quelqu'un m'a dit ..._

_Que tu m'aimais encore, me l'a-t-on vraiment dit ..._

_Que tu m'aimais encore, serait-ce possible alors?_

 

      I was in a deep sleep before the song ended but the last thing I saw was the small smile on Levi's face as my world went black with the song still filling my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English:  
> I am told that our lives are not worth much  
> They pass in an instant as roses fade  
> I am told that time slipping is a bastard  
> As our sorrows He made them coats  
> Yet someone told me ...
> 
> That you still loved me  
> He is someone who told me you loved me still  
> Would it be possible then?
> 
> I am told that the fate of us could not care less  
> It gives us nothing and promises everything that we  
> Seems that happiness is at hand  
> Then one reaches out and ends up crazy  
> Yet someone told me ...
> 
> But who is it who always told me you loved me?  
> I do not remember, it was late at night  
> I can still hear the voice but I can not see the features  
> "He loves you, it's secret, do not tell him I told you"  
> You see, someone told me ...
> 
> You loved me still, to me do you really say ...  
> That you still loved me, would it be possible then?
> 
> Link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvyMG0z0FZY


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's done!

I woke up with my head feeling like bombs had gone off in my skull. I must have been drinking the night before, but I couldn’t remember shit. Moving closer to the warmth next to me I pushed myself into the side of a warm fit body. Still drowsy from sleep, I rested my head on the person’s chest letting their scent loll me back to sleep.

Then it hit me.

There was a person. With me. In my bed. My whole body tensed as I turned my head slowly to see who this person was. I almost screamed. Levi was in my bed, alone, with me? I was frozen as he blinked down at me. I felt my face flush as I realized I was laying on top of him, my arms on either side of his ribs and his arms tightly around my back, pushing soft circles into my skin.

“Good morning... Or should I say good afternoon? Tch, you sleep like a rock when you’re drunk you know that?” Levi shrugged as he gently pushed me off of him, keeping his arm around me.

“I don’t—I’m sorry, but did we—?” I was so turned around and confused about everything that was going on that all I could do was stutter and try to ignore the pain in my head.

“No, if you’re asking, we did not have sex.”

Levi sighed, looking at me like I was the stupidest person alive. Of course we didn’t. Levi was a good person, he wouldn’t take advantage of me like that.

I gave him a nervous look and tried to sit up. Instantly, I regretted it. I grabbed my head as it exploded in pain. Shit, how much had I drank last night? Levi noticed the pain cross my face and pushed me gently to lay back down.

“L—Levi,” I mumbled as I curled up into him in pain. He rubbed my back and nuzzled his head into my hair to calm me down. He smelled clean and fresh. I tried desperately to press myself against him to keep his warmth and his everything. Levi was so calming, I shut my eyes tight and clung to him like a small child after having a nightmare. He held me, making sure I was okay.

“Eren,” I heard his muffled whisper. My head was pressed to his neck and chest so when he spoke his whole body hummed. My eyebrow raised a bit as I nuzzled into him more.

“Hmm?” I asked, starting to fall asleep aging.

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” Levi’s voice was hushed, keeping his voice a gentle breath to make sure I could sleep if I wanted. Levi was way too kind to my sorry ass.

“Yes please,” I mumbled into his neck and smiled. I sounded like a fucking brat but I didn’t care. My head still hurt and I was sleepy. I could feel Levi’s smile against my skin, and that made me blush. Soon sleep took over and my pain faded as I fell into a deep warm sleep.

When I opened my eyes once more, Levi was gone. On my bed side table was a glass of water and some pain killers. I also took note of the smell of food being made. After taking the pain pills I left the room, a little unstable on my feet. I walked into my kitchen and leaned against the wall with my eyes closed. Levi looked over at me as I barely opened one eye.

“Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty,” he deadpanned, and going back to cooking.

“What’re you makin’?” I asked taking a seat at the island. Levi pushed a plate of eggs in front of me.

“Eggs,” he said, moving to take the seat next to me.

“Aren’t you going to have anything to eat?” I added, looking over at him with a small smile. He shook his head, taking a drink of water.

“I already ate,” he said.

“Oh,” I mumbled before eating my food.

It was kind of weird not having him be eating as well but Levi didn’t seem to really care so I just kind of stuck with it.

"Thank you," I said as I finished up, breaking the silence. I cleaned my plate and put it in the dishwasher.

He simply nodded.

“So, why are you here? I don’t remember calling you. What happened last night?” I asked, leaning over the island on the other side with my arms crossed over my chest. He finished off his glass of water and looked at me with pursed lips.

“I called you to check up since I hadn’t seen you in a bit,” Levi spoke slowly like he was talking to a child. I pouted at this and glared at him a bit.

“And then what?” Levi didn’t say anything, just sighed and looked away from me. “And then what?” I pressed, irritated. Just tell me already, dammit.

“You were drunk off your ass by the time I got here, and tried to get me to have sex with you.” Levi gave me a death glare and then stood from his seat to put his now empty glass in the dish washer.

“Hold the fuck up. I—what?” I asked in shock. Had I really done that?

“You wanted me to have sex with me. I didn’t let you and put you to bed, then you started to cry, so I laid in bed with you 'til you feel asleep.” Levi said with a shrug, like it was no big deal, when in fact, it fucking was.

“That’s it?” I asked, still a little shocked that I had asked Levi for sex when I was drunk. Fuck. Levi froze and I took notice of how his back tensed up. After a moment of silent he spoke.

“Yes,” was all he said before turning to me, his face dark. “Now, it’s time to talk about something a little more important. I don’t want you drink anymore.”

“What! You can’t tell me what I—!”

“It’s not healthy Eren! You can’t be drink at your age as heavily as you do! I don’t want you to hurt yourself or the people around you. Twice now you’ve fucked up while you were drunk. You could have fucking died that nice you walked on the road drunk! If I hadn’t seen you, you could not be here right now! Do you want to die? Do you want to hurt people around you?” Levi gripped my shoulders so hard it hurt. His eyes were full of worry and pain.

My eyes were wide and I felt them water slightly. “L—Levi... What do you mean?” My body shook as his grip loosened a bit and he looked away from me.

“I just want you to be safe.” Levi’s voice was strong but it shook a bit at the end. It made my heart hurt just knowing I caused this pain. It was my fault. I hurt Levi.

“I think you should leave.” I hadn’t realized I had said it till the words were out of my mouth. Levi let go of me, he gave a nod and I stood still. I couldn’t move or speak or even breathe. He grabbed his coat as I tried to make words come out of my mouth, all that came out were gasps and small cries. He put on his shoes then looked back at me.

“Goodbye, Eren.” The way Levi said it—it was the tone you use when you say goodbye to someone you know you’ll never see again. My eyes were wide, my mouth hanging open as I tried to reach for him. My body shook as the door shut and Levi left me. It felt like a part of me had been ripped out as I fell to my knees.

“Don’t go,” I cried out, but it was too late.

He was gone. He was gone and I would never see him again and it was all my fault. I broke.

“I’m sorry, you're right, please come back!” I yelled, aware of the fact that he wouldn't hear me.

I knew he wouldn’t hear me. I had fucked up. I had fucked up so bad.

I was a mess, still crying on the floor when Mikasa came home.

“Eren! Oh my god, are you okay? What happened?” I felt her arms wrap around me as Mikasa held onto me for dear life. I cried into her chest, sobbing and not able to make words come out. She shushed me and calmed me down to the point where I could talk.

“Messed up. Levi came over and I messed up.” She grew pale then her face became dark.

“Did he hurt you?” Mikasa asked, her voice deadly.

“No, I hurt him. It’s my fault. I was drunk last night and then he helped me then I hurt him and now he’s gone.” I was, once again, a sobbing mess.

Mikasa was pissed. No, I think pissed is an understatement, she was fuming with rage. She grabbed my phone and, faster than I could make sense of, she was on her feet.

“I’m going to talk to Levi. Don’t worry, Eren.” Mikasa was gone before I could stop her.

If I wasn’t fucked before, I definitely was then.


	7. Chapter 7

    I didn’t know what the fuck to do. I was stuck in my apartment with no way to stop Mikasa and no way to try to get to Levi. All I could to was hope that Mikasa wouldn’t hurt Levi because I had a feeling that Levi, if he got in to a fight with her, would at least try not to hurt her. Mikasa on the other hand... I was mainly walking around the place internally yelling at myself for, one being a dick, and two for fucking everything up... Once again. Nice going, Jaeger. Ten-out-of ten-work you’ve done. Aren’t you just so proud of yourself?

 

    I was so angry, I knew what would calm me down but the thought of drinking was making me sick for once in my miserable life. I realized I wanted Levi to be proud of me and I had fucked that up big time. Now he probably hated me or something. God, why do I always have to fuck everything up? I laid down on the sofa feeling worn out from crying and feeling all around sorry for myself.

 

    My head ache had come back but the pain was dulled by my overwhelming thoughts of self-hate. I was to busy feeling sorry for myself like the loser I was. Rolling around on the couch I tried in vain to get comfy, not wanting to sleep in my bed that still smelled like Levi. I didn’t want to think about him even though he was all I could think about, oh and how bad I fucked every fucking thing up of course.

 

    I didn’t feel the tears start to run down my cheeks again. This is what I deserved for hurting Levi. He was better off without me anyway. I’m sure he would find someone better; We weren’t even together anyway. It didn’t really matter. I tried not to sob but the sound broke from my throat. Soon I was blubbering and sobbing harder than before. Why did I always have to ruin things? Sometimes I think the world would just be better off without me... 

 

    Before I could even finish my thought I heard the front door open and my head snapped to look at Mikasa. She still looked pissed off as she stormed into the house coming right to my side, instead of closing the door like she always did, unless...

 

    My eyes went wide as our eyes locked. Levi moved just as fast as Mikasa, who barley bothered to close the door, as he hurried over to me. I felt his arms wrap around me but it didn’t feel real. Why was he back? Mikasa must have done something but, why would he want to come back?

 

    “Eren. Hey, kid, look at me.” Levi gently touched my face like he was scared I would break if he touched me any harder, which was probably true. My eyes looked back into his as he pushed our foreheads together.

 

    “Why? Why did you come back? I thought you...” I bit down on my lip as a weak whimper slipped out. Levi’s blue eyes were filled with a worry I had not yet seen on the older man. He gently ran one of his hands through my brown locks and I pushed myself into the touch. I closed my eyes as my shaking hands came up to grip his wrist. I felt that if I let go he would go away.

 

    Levi took a shaky breath seeming unsure of himself, another emotion I had never seen on him before. “I’m not good at saying my feelings. When I don’t know how to act, or what to do I... I get angry that I don’t understand. I want to tell you so many things but... I just don’t know how to say them, if that makes sense. I’m sorry, Eren... I shouldn’t have pushed you-.”

 

    “No.” I cut him off. “It’s my fault. I hurt you, Levi. I don’t ever... I don’t ever want to hurt you. I’m the one who should be saying sorry, not you. I fucked everything up, and, and-.” My breath was speeding up and I felt my body shake. Levi pulled me into his arms, petting my back as he shushed me and held on to me.

 

    I could feel Mikasa's hand push into my lower back to try and help calm me down. I looked back at her. She had a small worried smile on her face. “Eren, you’re such an amazing person. I need you to know that I love you. I can see that you care about Levi, and he cares about you. I just... I want you to be happy. I don’t know what happened between you two but... If Levi makes you happy then I want him to be in your life.”

 

    I smiled back up at her and took one of my arms away from Levi, pulling her close to me. “Thank you Mikasa. I love you... So much.” I felt Levi’s arms drop down to my waist so Mikasa and I could hug properly. Once Mikasa pulled back she kissed my forehead and roughly shook her hand in my hair.

 

    “Now, I’m gonna let you boy’s work out your problems. In the end, this is your guys' deal so just try not to hurt each other anymore, 'kay?” Mikasa had a big smile on her face, even though her grey eyes had tears starting to form in them. I thanked my sister as I felt Levi’s grip loosen. Mikasa went to her room as I turned to face Levi.

 

    “Okay,” That was all I could say as an awkward silent passed over us. Wow. Nice. Really speaking your mind Eren. Good job. I was kicking myself internally trying to get the words to come out of my mouth. Levi wasn’t really helping. He was just sitting there looking at me.

 

    “You were right.” I finally said after a long time of silence. “I need to stop drinking and I know that now. It’s not healthy for me and it’s not safe for others around me.” I looked over at Levi to see him with a brow raised and his lips pulled down in a frown. “What-?” He hit the back of my head lightly cutting off what I was about to say.

 

    “You’re an idiot.” Levi said with a sigh as I rubbed the back of my head. “But I guess I’m gonna have to deal with that.”

 

    I laughed and Levi gave me a small smile. “Yes, you are.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the song Eren sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjBHUfv40pM

            I woke up to my blaring alarm going off. I let out a loud sigh as I got up and dressed for work. Everything in my life had settled down. I was back in school, still not doing too well but Hanji had started torturing me so that was helping. I got paid well at my job, I helped around the house, still made dinner most nights, and had a little more time with Levi. Both of us had been really busy since winter break so we didn’t get to see one another very much.

It was about 7 when I got home since I had to stop by the store and get a few things, including a new calendar for the New Year. We still have our old one hanging up and at this point it just looked so tacky. I came home to the sound of yelling from somewhere in the house. I dropped my bags off in the kitchen and called out for Mikasa. The yelling cut off and a snapped ‘I have to go’ came from my sisters room.

She opened the door and when I saw her I ran over to check on her. She lightly shoved me back and gave little smile. “I’m fine Eren; calm down.” She looked like she had been crying.

“Mikasa! You’re so not fine. Come, sit with me. Let’s talk.” I pulled her to the couch and she barely fought me with small tugs of her arm but stayed on the sofa with me when I sat her down.

“So, what’s up?” I asked looking at her with clear worry in my eyes.

“I- it’s just...” Mikasa sighed clearing her shaking voice. “Me and Annie are breaking up.” I was taken aback by this.

“W- What?” I asked, not sure I heard her right.

“We’re breaking up. Annie wants to break up.” I noticed tears spilling over Mikasa’s grey eyes as her shoulders shook.

“Mikasa...” I said pulling her into my arms as she cried into my chest. I pet her short black hair and kissed her forehead as I pulled her closer to me.

“I’m so, so fucking sorry.”

“I- its fine Eren. It’s not y- your fault” Mikasa mumbled as she held on weakly to me. She was shaking so bad and I didn’t know what to do to calm her down. Then suddenly I had an idea.

“Mikasa?” I called gently, trying to get her attention. She gave a hum to let me know she heard me. “Remember that song mom use to sing to us, when we got hurt or starting crying. Even if we need to sleep.” I said fondly with a chuckle. “It would always calm us down.”

“Eren... Why are you-?” Mikasa began to ask but I cut her off.

“Do you want me to sing it to you? Do you think it would help?” She didn’t move for a few minutes. Just sat their laying on me. Finally she nodded into my chest and I smiled. “Okay, I’ll try my best. Sorry if I mess up...”

She murmured an ‘It’s fine’ and I began to sing.

 

_Now let the day_

_Just slip away_

_So the dark night may watch over you_

_Velvet blue_

_Silent true_

_It embraces your heart and your soul_

_Nocturne_

_Never cry_

_Never sigh_

_You don’t have to wonder why_

_Always be_

_Always see_

_Come and dream the night with me_

_Nocturne_

_Have no fear_

_When the night draws near_

_And fills you with dreams and desires_

_Like a child asleep_

_So warm_

_So deep_

_You will find me there waiting for you_

_Nocturne_

_We will fly_

_Claim the sky_

_We don’t have to wonder why_

_Always be_

_Always see_

_Come and dream the night with me_

_Nocturne_

_Though darkness lay_

_It will give way_

_When the dark night delivers the day_

_Nocturne_

            Mikasa had fallen asleep in my arms. She still had tears on her cheeks but her lips were curved up into a small smile. I pet her hair a little more then picked her up and brought her to her room. I still couldn’t believe it. Why would Annie do that? All I could do was guess and nothing I was coming up with made any sense.

I got the house in order and shut things down. Going to my room, I called Armin hoping he wouldn’t mind the random late-night call. He didn’t pick up and I didn’t try again, but I did text him what had happened and that I need to talk to him. Not feeling satisfied, I tried another person, hoping this one would work out.

“Hello?” A groggily voice came from the other line. I was startled by the voice, I had almost fallen asleep to the sound of the ringing.

“Hey Levi, sorry for the late call.” I rubbed the back of my head and turned off the lights in my room, finding them now too bright to look at.

“Don’t worry about it. So what’s up?” Levi asked sounding more awake. I let out a sigh and explained my problems to him. After about 15 minutes of my non-stop talking I was sure he was annoyed with me.

“Sorry... For talking so much. I just... I don’t really have any one else to talk to right now and I need to get it off my chest... Sorry.”

“I told you it’s fine, you can vent to me whenever. Also, stop saying sorry. You haven’t done shit wrong.” Levi sounded fully awake now. I felt like crying. I just wanted to make Mikasa happy but I didn’t know how to and it was killing me. I had no idea if she would be worse or better the next day. I didn’t know anything. Her and Annie had been together since the end of middle school! That’s a long time to suddenly break it off with someone.

“T- Thank you... Levi” I said, trying not to cry.

“Eren...” Levi said, his voice gentle. “Do you want me to come over? I can’t do much since I’m shit at helping people but having someone there might help.”

“I- it’s pretty late though. You don’t have to come-.”

“Yeah but I want to help you and if it the only way I can then I’m gonna do it. I don’t really give a shit how late it is. If you need me I’ll be there for you, got it? Oi! Are you understanding the words coming out of my mouth you shitty brat? If you need me to be there I will be. Don’t fucking forget that.” I was left in awe of his words. I barely had time to mutter a response before he said he was on his way. I warned him Mikasa was asleep and to just text me when he was here.

I got out of my room and sat next to the front door humming the lyrics of the lullaby to myself to calm down. I had completely forgotten about it until recently. I was glad I remembered it. When I started getting upset or needed sleep I would think of the tune in my head and it would help me calm down. Suddenly my phone vibrated to let me know Levi was here. Opening the door I let him in. Instead of walking past me, Levi pulled me into his arms giving me a tight hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his shoulder. I didn’t want to let go. His arms felt safe. “You’re okay kid. It’s gonna be okay.” He whispered as he rubbed my back lightly with his open hands. Soon we had to let go so I could close and lock the door. We went back to my room were we sat in silence for a long time. Just us, on the floor with our backs to my bed. Levi held my hand in his.

“Levi...” I looked over at him with a small smile. His eyes met mine and his lips curved into a smaller smile than my own. “Thank you... For just being here with me.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Eren-.” I cut him off, slipping my hand out of his and scooting closer to him.

“But I do. You don’t understand. Even after I rejected you after our first date, you’re still here when you could be happy with someone else. You still want to be around someone as fucking needy as me. I... I just don’t get why you-.” The next thing I knew his lips were against mine as he pulled me closer to him. I felt his hands press into my back and all I could do was kiss him back. My hands found their way into his hair as I felt him suck on my lower lip, asking for entrance.

It was at this point that I broke the kiss. I gasped for air as my eyes fluttered open looking into Levi’s lidded ones. “W- Why did you-?” I tried to ask but found it hard to form words.

“I wanted to show you why I haven’t left” Levi’s voice shook as he gasped for air. Fuck. It made me want to kiss him again. It made me want to do so much more then kiss him... Fuck.

“I care about you Eren. I’ve learned a lot about you in the time I’ve known you and it hasn’t stopped me from wanting you. I don’t know how to show you how I feel. I’ve always been shit with romance, but I know I want to be in your life even if you’re not ready for me. I... I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t have done that...”

I didn’t say anything. I didn’t need to. I pushed our lips back together for a quick kiss. Pulling back, I smiled at him. “I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me, you know?” I ran a hand through my hair as my face began to heat up. God I wouldn’t mind at all of he kissed me again. Fuck he was such a good kisser.

“Really, now? You wouldn’t mind?” Levi spoke, his tone teasing as he rubbed circles into my thigh. I let out a low hum and grabbed his hand.

“That’s what I said, old man. Are you going deaf?”

He raised a brow at my reply. “Ah, but I think you’ve kissed me enough for tonight.”

“I could never kiss you enough” Levi said leaning closer to me. He made my heart do a summersault in my chest.

“Y- You need to stop saying stuff like that.” My voice shook as he moved to whisper in my ear.

“Or what? What are you gonna do?” Levi asked in a low voice. God damn. He needs to fucking stop doing that. I don’t think my heart can take it!

“I’ll kick your ass the fuck out.”

I would never do that, but I was trying to make a point. I think he could tell I was bluffing because he chuckled at me then dragged me to bed.

“Come on, growing brats need their sleep.”

Levi wrapped the blankets around me and held myself close to him. I mumbled under my breath about how I ‘wasn’t even tired’ but low and behold! When my head hit the pillow I was half asleep. The day had really worn me out. I smiled as I nuzzled closer to Levi before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah will I didn't really mean for the chapter to end like that but it just kind of happened??? Oh well, I guess Levi surprised both me and Eren by taking over my fucking fic. God damn it Levi...


End file.
